


the place we used to love (the place that I've been dreaming of)

by warlockdetective



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Multi, Pre-Canon, Reunions, which in this case means ''before the fire but after Violet and Klaus were born''
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: He knew it was risky and he knew it was almost selfish in a sense, but that didn't stop him from doing it.Lemony writes a letter, despite the risks involved with it.
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Bertrand Baudelaire/Lemony Snicket
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	the place we used to love (the place that I've been dreaming of)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a somewhat quick thing was inspired by a small something I wrote a drabble for months ago, and I decided to expand upon it. That, and I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day just for the sake of it.  
> Honest feedback is appreciated.

The city was home to several bustling businesses no matter where you looked, though there were always bound to be diamonds in the rough. Frankly, the sort of thing was inevitable considering both the liveliness yet secrecy the city held. One of these was an old café far enough from the heart of the city to be considered easy to miss, which was a good thing if one wanted to dine in a sort of secrecy. Or in other words, despite its fair patronage, a safe place for a private conversation or two.

One of the patrons during a typically standard afternoon was a man who, in some senses more than others, shouldn't have been there. The man had been reported dead by an unreliable source of news _years_ before the current day, and yet the man was sitting at a booth in a back corner of the building, a root-beer float in front of him and an almost antsy look to his eyes despite his confident posture. The man also had enemies after him, and he feared that if he tried to make contact with someone, his enemies would be after them, too.

Yet it was for that very reason that the man was present at the current moment. He knew it was risky and he knew it was almost selfish in a sense, but that didn't stop him from doing it. Less than a week prior, he had written to the two of them in an attempt to arrange a meeting; private, just the three of them. Numerous possibilities of what could go awry came to him before the letter had been finished, but for a small moment he found himself stubborn enough, despite everything, to hope for the best.

His thoughts grew more worried as the time passed, and the idle chatter throughout the building only calmed them slightly. For a brief instant, he began to wonder if the two would show at all; they could've assumed he was someone merely pretending to be him, or perhaps they hadn't gotten the letter at all. Perhaps it would be for the best if the two didn't show. Despite the truth to it, he felt his heart sink at the thought. It had been _so long_ since he'd seen either of them, and he found himself missing them more than any word he wrote could properly convey.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the chime of the door for the first time in a good bit. He hadn't heard anyone's voices added to the ambiance of chatter, and he had assumed that someone could've been leaving. A nervous sort of sigh left him as he began to consider whether or not he should pay his tab and be on his way, when he suddenly heard a quiet gasp. He brought his attention towards the sound, and he felt his heart soar at the sight of who was before him.

"Lem?" Bertrand spoke in a hush, tears in his eyes.

"Lemony?" Beatrice spoke in a breath, as if she didn't dare to speak.

"I...I was worried--" Before he could finish, he was interrupted by Beatrice's arms around him, overwhelmed tears leaving her as her head settled against his chest. Before he could try to respond, Bertrand brought the two of them into an embrace, and Lemony couldn't hold back his tears any longer. For a moment, all the three of them could do was hold each other, too overwhelmed to speak despite how much they wanted to.

With a shaky breath, Lemony finally spoke, "I missed you."


End file.
